This invention is directed to apparatus that is operable to maintain a clean ambient air and a uniform temperature condition in a room, particularly a large room occupied by a number of workers, such as an office.
In the usual open office containing a cluster of desks and workers the continued daily activity, vigor, alertness and pleasant disposition of the workers depends to a considerable extent upon the condition of the surrounding air. Temperature variations in different areas of the office, together with stale air tends to cause discomfort, drowsiness and undesirable mental attitudes of the workers with resultant decreased efficiency.
Normally, the air and temperature condition throughout large open offices is not uniform. Some areas are uncomfortably warm or cold, or the air is fouled by dust, smoke and close activity of the workers.
Accordingly, a general object of this invention is to provide simple but practical means whereby the temperature of a room, particularly a large room such as an office, will be made uniform throughout the office and the ambient air will be constantly filtered and recirculated as clean air.
A further object of this invention is to provide apparatus of a portable nature which may be manually moved about without difficulty to any desired location in an office, and which will be operable to constantly draw in ambient air, filter it and cause it to be recirculated as clean air throughout the office.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus for the foregoing purposes which is subject to quick and easy assembly or disassembly for repairs, cleaning or replacement of parts.
The foregoing objects as well as others will become apparent as this specificatio continues in further detail.